


patterns

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity keeps dating heroes and then getting dumped, it's not a pattern she's fond of and after Ray dumps her she ends up at Laurel's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	patterns

**Author's Note:**

> so first Arrow fic and written before tonights episode...

Even if she had been expecting company the last person that might have been was Felicity; they certainly hadn’t seen too much of each other outside of meetings and the Arrow Cave.

“Felicity?”

Laurel tilted her head to get a better look at the other blonde who was swaying a bit.

“Is everything…all right?”

“No.” Felicity declared loudly, in that finite voice she had, and then quietly a moment a later, “Ray dumped me.”

“Oh Felicity…” Laurel took her arm to bring her inside, shutting the door behind them. Felicity fell against her, the acrid smell of alcohol on her breath.

“I mean what is it? Am I just doomed to fall for, for, these like superheroes and then get my heart broken over them?” Felicity’s voice was watery as Laurel helped her onto the couch, taking a seat next to Felicity and wrapping an arm around her friend.

“First Barry, though at least he was a hero at the time, and then Oliver; what a disaster that turned out to be and now Ray. I at least thought I had a shot.” Felicity sniffed and Laurel pulled her towards her, pressing her cheek to Felicity’s hair and letting the other woman cry against her.

“Look, I’ll be the first person to tell you that Oliver’s heart may be in the right place but he can be an ass about it.” That got a wet laugh out of Felicity. “And I don’t know about Barry but I’m sure it wasn’t about you.”

“No.” Felicity sighed, warm breath tickling Laurel’s collarbone. “That one was mutual.”

“See?” Laurel’s hand came up to stroke through Felicity’s hair, down from its usual ponytail, “And Ray? Well, that guy’s probably not the best guy to be dating. He did try to take down Oliver without listening to you.”

“Yeah.” Felicity moved in close, almost nuzzling Laurel’s neck now, “There was that.”

“You just need to find a superhero that’s going to respect you and stick by you, even when everything’s at its worst and dating is probably a bad idea.”

“C’yeah.” Felicity snorted, “Guess I could wait around, Starling does seem to be getting an influx of superhero’s these days.”

“Maybe you could date Roy.” Laurel teased, trying to keep up the light mood.

Felicity pulled back and Laurel instantly missed the warm weight pressed against her, smiling when she saw Felicity wrinkle her nose.

“I don’t think we’ll go that far.”

“Diggle?” Laurel laughed at the outrage Felicity shot her and raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, none of them.”

Felicity’s head fell to the side, a sign the computer expert was in deep thought. Laurel poked her arm, trying to get her attention.

“Think of someone?”

“Well…” Felicity began, licking her lips and pushing her glasses up slightly, “There is this one superhero, I mean, I consider her that at least, I know she does too whether the city is aware yet is another story…”

Laurel raised her eyebrows at the pronoun but rolled her hand to encourage Felicity to go on.

“She’s new. Ish. It’s complicated, loads of backstory required and all. But super smart and working on it and she’s already proven herself a ton.” Felicity kept looking everywhere but Laurel though Laurel kept her hazel eyes steady on Felicity.

“I mean, it’s not like I wouldn’t have noticed her, she’s definitely attractive.” At that Felicity’s gaze flickered over to her, a blush on her cheeks, and then away again.

Laurel reached over to rest a hand over Felicity’s.

“You’re rambling.” She said, smiling brightly to take any edge off that teasing, “It’s cute but maybe you should crash her and then tell that person in the morning if you still want to.”

“Oh.” Felicity’s mouth fell open and Laurel couldn’t stop from watching her lips when her tongue darted out to wet them again. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

It took some shuffling around her living room to get the couch ready for Felicity, lending her clothes to sleep in and an extra toothbrush, but when Felicity came out of the washroom she was smiling again; her eyes no longer that red from crying.

“Thank you. For this.” Felicity nodded at the couch. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Laurel told her, squeezing her arm as she walked past. “Just get some rest, and try not to think about Ray and the others, hard as that might be.”

“I will do my best.” Felicity smiled then but it was strained and Laurel hoped that she could at least get some sleep, waving a goodnight at her as she walked to her bedroom.

When she woke up the next morning Felicity was dressed again and on her phone, the blankets she’d used folded up next to her.

“Hey,” Laurel said quietly to announce her presence, Felicity’s head shooting up. “Want some breakfast?”

“Breakfast. Yes. Most important meal of the day. That sound great, thank you.” Felicity stood to join her in the kitchen, her arm brushing against Laurel’s along the way.

“How you feeling?” Laurel asked, turning on the coffeepot and running a hand through her hair with a yawn.

“Better. Much better, now that I let most of that out last night. Kind of angry now in fact.”

Laurel shot her an amused grin, “Angry’s not bad, maybe we should let you loose at the punching bag.”

“Ha,” Felicity waved her hands in the air in a mock punching gesture. “Bet I could take it.”

Laurel shook her head. “Not with that stance, believe me, I got lectured enough on it.”

“Well you are the hero here, you would know best.” Soon as she said it Felicity froze and Laurel watched her from underneath her lashes, clearly Felicity was remembering the conversation from last night.

“So…” Felicity began, rocking back on her feet and looking for the right words, it seemed strange given that the other woman was hardly every without them. “About last night.”

“You mean when you called me attractive and a hero and super smart.” Laurel raised an eyebrow, “What about it?”

“Well I meant it, just so you know, I’m not taking that back.” Felicity looked embarrassed but straightened her back nonetheless in an attempt to gather herself. “But what you said about waiting until morning to have this talk, you still mean it?”

The coffeepot dinged and Laurel reached into the cupboards to grab two mugs, pouring coffee into them and passing one over to Felicity who nodded her thanks.

“Well,” Laurel flicked her hair back, noticing Felicity’s watchful eyes on the movement, “I could stand to hear more; and I wouldn’t say no to hearing that over breakfast. Or dinner.”

Felicity’s grin was so bright and infectious Laurel couldn’t keep up the mystique like she wanted to, merely grinning back.

“Breakfast still sounds great. And dinner.”

“All right, but just so you know, I’m not a rebound.” Laurel shot her a look, mostly teasing but also a little serious.

“Nope, no rebounds here. Just straight up interested.” Felicity took a sip of her coffee after she nodded in conviction.

“Breakfast first it is then.”

“You know that seems a bit backwards, not that there’s anything straightforward about this, or maybe it should always be breakfast first since that’s the first meal or…” Felicity’s rambling filled her quiet place, comforting and different but Laurel couldn’t help but look forward to more of it.


End file.
